Take Me out to the Ball Game
by nightmoon1024
Summary: The Avengers including Pepper, Betty, Jane, Darcy, Maria, Nick, and Phil go to a baseball game. Hope you enjoy! :D
1. Getting the team to go

**The avengers including Pepper, Betty, Jane, Darcy, Maria, Nick and Phil go to a baseball game. Parings: Pepperony, Clintasha, Thane, Bretty, hints of Steggy.**

**Sadly I don't own the Avengers but a girl can dream.**

**Also Happy 4th of July!**

* * *

"Pepper!" Tony called from the workshop. He was working on some invention with Bruce while on his jumbo flat screen was the Yankees vs. the Rays.

"Yes Tony?" She asked carrying two cups of coffee to the scientists.

"I wanna go to a baseball game!" He said. He pressed an intercom button saying "Avengers assemble!"

A few minutes later a shout came across from the room that only belonged to one person with fiery red hair.

"What do you want Stark?" Natasha said coming out of the elevator in her workout clothes. "Tell me you didn't destroy any of our stuff or you're not setting me and Clint up for a date."

"I agree. Last time you tried to set us up on a date, you made the whole stage explode!" Clint said sarcastically coming out of the vents.

"Oh come on Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen. It wasn't my fault the flame throwers dropped the sticks." Tony said trying to defend his plan that was somewhat successful.

"Well where are we going then?" Steve asked as he came in the room.

"Thank you Mr. Stars and Stripes for asking. We are..." Tony said trying to tell his plan.

"HELLO MAN OF IRON! FRIENDS!" Thor yelled.

"Hi Thor." Bruce said looking up from his invention.

"Anyways we are going on a field trip to a baseball game!" Tony said excitedly.

"A baseball game? We haven't been to one of those in ages." Clint said elbowing Nat. "I'm in as long as you're buying drinks, Tony."

"Alrighty Spider-Man and Merida are in. Uncle Sam?" Tony asked.

"Peggy and I went to a game once. It was a lot of fun. Sure nothing to lose." Steve said happily but missing Peggy dearly.

"Ok. Science buddy and Pikachu?"

"I don't know Tony... Me at a game with tons of people." Bruce looking skeptical about his idea.

"Even though I don't know what a 'ball of base' is I will gladly go." Thor said.

"Well what if I said that I was inviting Betty? And pirate guy, Captain America fanboy, and Mrs. Von Trapp are coming to help too. And Goldilocks, I suggest you go get your two friends from New Mexico. The jet is ready upstairs." Tony said trying to convince the rest of his team.

"Many thanks son of Stark." Thor said as he ran upstairs to go get Jane and Darcy.

"Alright as long as we have Betty and a shot at hand to keep the other guy at home plate." Bruce said shyly. He still wasn't too thrilled but he wanted to have some fun for once.

"Done! Yes! The avengers are going to a baseball game! Pepper, get the tickets right next to the Yankees dugout. And see if we can throw the first pitch." Tony said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok honey as long as you get me my dry martini and don't abandon me." She said sarcastically.

"Never going to forget that one, huh? Don't worry my angel, I will never leave you again." He replied.

"You better not." She said getting up and going upstairs to make the phone calls and get tickets.

'Taking the avengers out to a ball game.' She thought. It sounds impossible in her mind, but with help-and a lot of negotiations, they- including Jane, Betty, Darcy, Maria, Phil and Nick they were off to a New York Yankees game against the Chicago White Sox.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please R+R!**


	2. Day of Game

**Hi guys! So I hope you guys are liking the story so far! Thank you to the two awesome people who reviewed! **

**So I am going on a mission trip next week so I probably wont update until I get back but here is the chapter for you to enjoy!**

**Finally I don't own the Avengers but maybe some day I will. Maybe i'll get lucky and meet Stan Lee and ask for a small right! ;)**

* * *

"Tasha!" Clint called from his closet. He had on a Chicago White Sox jersey of Paul Konerko with jean shorts. He also had his pair of sunglasses in his collar.

"Yes Barton?" She asked while brushing her teeth. She had on a women's Chicago White Sox Jersey and a pair of black running shorts.

"Where is my glove?!" He said in a panic attack. He won the black vintage glove at game when he, Natasha and Phil went to a game after one of their missions.

"Oh I threw that out with a bunch of other stuff." She said trying to hide her laughter.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU THROW THAT OUT! IT WAS MY BABY!" He said shocked and on the verge of going mad.

"I'm just kidding Clint, it was in my car." She said while tossing it to him.

"I swear you lose everything."

"Where would I be without you?" He said as he walked up behind her and kissing her on the neck.

"Lost, that's what." She said ruffling his hair.

"Hey! I'm going to get you for that. That took me 10 minutes to do!" He said as he started to tickle her on the side.

"Hey. Haha. Cut I. T. Haha! Stop!" She said while laughing away. She was very ticklish, but her catsuit had a cloth which would prevent any tickling.

"We should probably meet them downstairs before Tony dies of excitement." Natasha said after 5 minutes but with a smile in her face that would last a long time.

"Your right. After you my partner in crime." He said holding the door for her as they went downstairs.

* * *

"Are you ready Thor?" Jane called out from the kitchen where she was packing some necessities especially a few extra pop-tarts. She was dressed in a tank top and short jean shorts.

"I am Lady Jane." He said as he walked into the kitchen and picked her up bridal style. He was wearing a Yankees jersey that Tony bought him and khaki shorts. He also had on a Yankees hat.

"Thor!" She squealed in delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He then turned in a circle as she laughed.

"ARE YOU READY LADY DARCY?" Thor shouted. He then kissed Jane on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" She said as walked into the kitchen. She had on her Diamondback jersey with basketball shorts. "Whoa, when the wedding happen?"

"Very funny Darcy." Jane said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whateves, this is going in the jumbo screen! Smile!" She said taking a pic with her recently given back iPod. Thor had a nice big smile while Jane blushed and gave a small smile.

"Nice! Alright lets go happy couple! And please, keep it PG!" Darcy said throwing on a baseball hat as they all went into the elevator.

* * *

As they all met downstairs and were each going to hop in the cars. Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Betty were in Tony's car while Clint, Natasha, and Phil were in Clint's car. Finally Steve, Thor, Jane, and Darcy were in another one of Tony's car. Nick and Maria were in a Shield car since they were going earlier to check on everything at the ballpark.

"Ready to go everybody?" Tony asked excitedly. He was so excited he looked like a little kid going to a baseball game with their dad. He was wearing an authentic Yankees Babe Ruth jersey and a whole team signed hat. He also had a foam finger and sunglasses.

"Yeah Tony. We're ready." Betty said standing arm in arm with Bruce. She was wearing a blue tee shirt, white capris and a bandana. Bruce was wearing a pirates jersey since he went to a game once with Betty, and before the other guy came to the party. He also had on cargo shorts and a hat.

"Do you have the serum?" Bruce asked making sure the other guy wouldn't come up to bat.

"Fury has some and I have a bottle. Don't worry we are all set." Phil said trying to reassure Bruce.

"Alright then lets go!" Steve said happily. He hadn't been to a game in a long time and he was rather excited. He was wearing a 1940's jersey he got when he went to the game with Peggy. At that game he caught a foul ball and got to watch the fireworks with her. It was one of his favorite nights with her.

"Wait. Where's Pepper?" Jane asked.

"Here I am! Sorry I had to make a call really quick." She said as she walked up next to Tony. She had on a jersey that said 'Iron Man's girlfriend' on the back and jean shorts.

"Of course sweetheart. But you're leaving work here. We are all going out to enjoy ourselves with baseball and drinks!" Tony said kissing her on the lips.

"Ok. Ok. Now can we pleaseeeee go!?" Clint said excitedly.

"Last one there is the first to buy drinks!" Tony yelled as he was getting in the car.

* * *

**Lots of fluff! :D but hoped you all enjoyed! Please R+R! See you guys soon! **


	3. First Pitches Home run

**Hey Guys! I have returned from Asgard! Haha jk- I wish! But I have returned from my mission trip! I had an awesome experience! We painted and fixed up two houses. For fun we went mudding in a lake and went to some beaches. I met some great people I will never forget and made many memories. **

** Second, I didn't get to go to the San Diego Comic Con but I heard it was amazing! I watched The Marvel Panel online (it didn't include the trailers which I was sad about which I heard was AMAZING****) but I loved how Loki came and I would say that is like the best way to introduce a trailer. **

** Speaking of trailers- did you guys see the Catching Fire trailer?! My fellow tributes- let's just say I died in Fangirling!**** I have tons of great movies coming up so pretty excited..**

** sangreal- sorry I don't know what you mean.. I kind of rushed the last one since I was leaving but I wanted to give you something before I left… hope this one is better for you!**

** Finally I don't own the Avengers, The Yankees or White Sox… Maybe one day that dream can come true! **

* * *

"Looks like Steve is buying drinks." Clint said with a smirk.

"Poor guy. At least Tony gave him a credit card to splurge on." Betty said. A few seconds later Steve came back from the car.

"Alright guys I got it." Steve said showing his ticket. "Let's start this ball game!"

The group walked onto the field while Director Fury and Agent Hill came to meet them.

"Director Fury. Agent Hill." Phil said greeting them.

"Phil. This isn't work. Call us by our names." Fury said. He had on a Pittsburg Pirates shirt with his signature pirate patch. Maria had on a Yankees T-shirt.

"Welcome guys." a Yankees and a Sox player came up behind them. "I'm Kevin Youkills from the Yankees and this is Chris Sale from the Sox. It is a tremendous honor for both teams to have you here." Everyone else introduced themselves.

"Alright. Do you all want to get some practice with us before you guys do the first pitches and first home run?"

"Sure. That would be great." Phil said.

"Alright. Who is throwing out the first pitches?" Chris asked.

"Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Maria, and Darcy." Pepper said.

"And I guess Thor is hitting the first home run, so follow me big guy." Kevin said. He and Thor went to the plate to practice.

"Well there isn't much to pitching but basically when you're about to throw try to keep your arm and shoulder in line." Chris stated.

"Ok. Thank you so much sir." Steve said.

"No problem but I'm going to let you guys head over to the dugout to come on out when we call you guys. If there is anything you folks need, you just come ask me."

They thanked him and went back to the dugout to wait to be called out. Thor was finishing up on practicing.

"He's doing pretty good actually..." Maria stated looking somewhat impressed.

"Too bad you don't have the skills to hit it past second base." Tony said sarcastically. Clint snickered under his breath so Maria wouldn't hear him.

"One more smart ass comment and I'll beat you with the bat before the pitch reaches home plate." Tony rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, but he didn't say anything more.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" An announcer announced. "I would like to present to you, a group that saved our world only a few months ago. Please join me in welcoming the Avengers and their guests!" The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Tonight they will throw out the first pitches and hit the first home run. We wish all of them and the two teams luck in today's game. Would the first honorary pitcher take their place on the mound."

On cue, Tony came out giving peace signs and more of his usual entrance signs. He walked up to the mound and waved to the crowd before getting ready in his stance. He winked at Pepper, who rolled her eyes before blowing an air kiss back. Tony then threw the ball. It was a strike! The crowd roared in cheers.

He walked back and said to Natasha," You're up Natashlie!"

"It's Natasha to you, Stark." She stated. She then walked up and waved once to the crowd. She then walked a bit behind the mound and took her place.

"What is she doing?" Bruce whispered to Clint.

"You'll see." He replied with a smirk. Both of them practiced her trick in the gym for a month.

All of a sudden, she did a round off into a flip and landed on the mound before throwing the ball. It was a strike! It was dead silent for a moment before the crowd erupted with cheers.

"Now that's how you get it done, Stark. Now close your mouth before you catch a fly." She said as she walked over to Clint to tell him good luck as he was next.

"Now how am I going to beat that partner?" He asked.

She whispered "maybe throw it just like you did in Budapest.."

He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before walked up to the mound. He took and deep breath and took his stance. He then threw it and got a strike. More cheers from the crowd.

Darcy then went up, but her shoulder hurt due to Thor giving her a 'pat' on the back. She smiled and waved to the crowd before she threw it. It was a bit off making it a ball but it was close. A roar could still be heard from the stands.

After she was done, Steve went up and threw a decent strike. As he was coming back a girl ran onto the field but was tackled by security. it took about 5 minutes to catch her before she was kicked out of the ball park.

After that chaos, Maria finally went up and threw a wicked curveball. She then whispered to Tony, "Say anything more and that will be coming so fast at you, you won't even be able to put on our armor for protection." She then smirked and went to stand between Betty and Phil.

About ten minutes later, a pitcher came from the Yankees to warm up and Thor was getting ready to bat. He then went up to the plate to hit. The first one was a pop up fly.

"Come on Rapunzel, swing that frying pan!" Tony yelled.

"Who's Rapunzel?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face.

"She is a Disney princess. Think of Marion Ravenwood instead." Bruce suggested trying to help him make the connection since they recently just watched Raiders of the Lost Ark.

Then not a few seconds later, he hit a home run! Jane started jumping up and down and ran to give him a kiss. Everyone cheered him on as he left the plate. He got to keep the bat as a souvenir.

After everyone congratulated him they then left the field and went to go sit in their seats for the game.

In the first row, it was Nick, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Natasha, and Maria. In the second row was Phil, Bruce, Betty, Jane, Thor, Clint, and Darcy.

Once everyone found their seats, all the guys went to go get something to eat and drink for everyone.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this ch. and sorry for the delay! Please R+R!**


End file.
